Luna
by Luna09
Summary: half humen, half cat, all princess, but this little ten-year-old girl from the moon named Luna, has the nerve to steal from the teen titans and what really bothers the titans the most is that Slade is after what Luna stole. Can Luna be trusted?please R&R!
1. Moon Beams

Luna  
By: Luna09  
~*~  
Luna stood up, shaking water of her ears and her tail. She smoothed out her long blond hair and shook it so all the water was out. Her tangled hair lay in front over her face like a blanket. She flipped it back. She walked up the steep hill and saw the titans tower. She smiled as the crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead began to glow as the moon raised up behind her.  
"Teen Titans, we are finally going to meet at last," Luna said as her eyes turned from a light blue to purple.  
  
"Dude! The stoves busted again!" Beast Boy said as he threw his chief hat on the floor.  
"Is that a good thing. or a bad thing," Raven said as she watched the television.  
"For the sake of us and our stomachs, it's a good thing," Cyborg said as he played on his Gameboy.  
"Shouldn't we fix it to make wonderful meals?" Starfire said as she held up. well. something. in a bowl.  
"Three words Starfire, Microwave TV Dinners," Robin said as he stared at whatever was in the bowl.  
"You gives about TV dinners! We should have some of my tofu! I know you dudes like my tofu," Beast Boy said as he grabbed a bowl from the fridge.  
"Um." The titans recited.  
"No comment," Cyborg said as he looked up from his game boy.  
"Well at least I'm a better cook than Cyborg." Beast boy mumbled aloud.  
"WHAT! I will pound you so hard it will hurt your-"  
"Gentlemen! Let us not harm one another!" Starfire said trying to pry the two titans away from each other so they would kill anyone.  
"Fools. fighting over who is better than the other. and I thought I had worthy opponents." Luna thought as she stared into the window, floating by the psychic disc beneath her. She sighed and looked at the tofu bowl lying on the ground, "I want some tofu though," Luna said sadly, her ears dropping so that they touched her golden strains of hair.  
  
Midnight, when the titans were sleeping, Luna goes on with her plan.  
"They are asleep. Time for action." Luna said as she reached through the glass and created a hole to fit her little body into. Walking into the living room/kitchen, she hears a crunch beneath her feet. She gets alarmed and a glow circled around her hand. It's turns out that she just stepped on a potato chip bag. Luna sighed and stepped around the chip bag.  
"I thought I would be impressed. but I am not. at least they could of put their snacks away." Luna thought as she grew closer and closer to a stand that had five tiny, round, balls. It was shield with glass, but it was no chance for Luna. The round balls glowed their blue, yellow, pink, white, and black brightly as Luna pulled each of them out and put them in her sack that was tied around her waist. She picked up the big white ball and smiled.  
"At last I have found you, my friend. I told you I would come back for you, and I never break a promise. I could've died without you-" but Luna was cut off by a barking voice.  
"Who's there! Show your ugly face! Come out and fight like a man!" Robin yelled as he pulled out his metal stick. Luna's purple eyes turned so light that it made them glow. The purple glow circles formed around her fist.  
"Wrongo, I'm not a man for one, I'm a women, and a very beautiful one too!" Luna yelled as she swung a glow ball toward the blacked haired boy. Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was a girl, half- human, and half cat! She just had the ears and the tail of a cat, with a bell collar tied around her neck. Her pink costume was yellow and black, and in the middle of her shirt was a crescent moon. On the left side of her skirt showed a crescent moon too. Then he noticed something. On the girl's forehead, was a crescent moon mark! Even though her hair appeared to be purple at the moment because of the glow balls around her fist, he could tell that her hair color was blonde. Before he could defend himself, he was on his back, facing toward the ceiling. He leaped up and drew out one of his robin-ranges.  
"Do you even dare?" Luna asked forcefully, as the glow balls grew brighter and brighter.  
"I do!" Robin shouted as he threw his weapon with full force. Before the robin-range even got close to the girl, she destroyed it.  
"She practically just like Starfire! Except that she's a cat!" Robin thought astonished.  
"Give up, mister, you'll never defeat me!" Luna said as she drew up her fist and banged them together so they created a short spark.  
"Mistaken, I will!" Robin yelled as he threw one of his ice bombs at the girl. Ice covered her body up to her head.  
"How do you feel now, o defeated one?" Robin asked as he took a step forward.  
"Hot!" Luna said as she blew a flame out of her mouth, which melted the ice. Robin stopped, wide-eyed. He grabbed a flame-thrower and pushed the lever to make it shoot out a huge flame. Luna shot a water stream from her mouth, which stopped the flame in mid-air. Robin, running out of ideas, yelled out, "TITANS GO!" The four titans ran (and flew) into the battle scene.  
"Luna!" Starfire called out. Luna's eyes went from purple back to blue.  
"Starfire!" Luna said in a weak voice. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they went back to purple.  
"Talk about gettin' some ones attention!" Beast Boy said. Luna roared out a scream and shot him with a purple glow ball. Starfire look surprised.  
"Luna, what are you doing! This is not how you were taught!"  
"You mean you know each other!" Cyborg yelled as his arm turned into his ray gun.  
"None of that matters!" Luna said as she shot two glow balls at Cyborg and Raven. Luna looked at Starfire, then over to Robin. She shot at him again, which ended up him lying on the floor again. Luna looked over at Starfire. Her eyes going back to blue. Luna took a step back and closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Starfire!" Luna said as she choked on her tears. She ran into the window and dived into the water. Starfire looked out into the sea bank to see a friend swim away.  
  
"Who was she?" Robin asked as he picked up the tiny pieces of glass that only eye could see.  
"That was Luna, princess of the moon," Starfire said as she sat in the chair next to the window.  
"The moon, but no one can live on the moon," Beast Boy said as he changed into a lion and swept the glass up with his tail.  
"Her kind can. They are blessed with cat abilities, and most of them are blessed with more,"  
"And she's one of them," Raven said as she looked up from the book she was reading.  
"Yes, she is blessed with so many powers, that she had to go though training just to use them all, but not in a bad way,"  
"She blew me in one hit! I never even got the chance to hit her!" Cyborg cried as he sat down in a corner.  
"None of us did, Cyborg. She is one of our hardest villains-" Robin was cut off.  
"Please, do not call her a villain! She is a very nice girl! She has spilt emotions, so she really wasn't herself,"  
"I still don't trust her. She took those balls we found." Robin said in a mad tone. Starfire looked at him sadly. She got up and flew in her room.  
"Why to go Robin," Raven said as she brought her book down. Robin looked at her for a while and turned around.  
  
Luna entered a coffee shop next to the sea bank. She hid her cat ears under a New York Yankees hat she found in the big garbage can, which hid her crescent moon mark too. Her tail was tucked into some panted she found, and she changed her shirt from a pick tee with a moon mark and black shapes on it, to a red tee with a sun on it. She got many stares from the men. They smiled as she passed. She reached the counter and sat in the seat that was connected to the counter. A lady that had curly frizzy hair came up to her and smiled.  
"What can I get for ya doll?" She said in a New York accent.  
"I would like some milk, but I have nothing to give you in return," Luna said staring at her.  
"Since you have good taste in baseball teams, you can have anything you want free, anytime you come here," The lady said as she gave Luna a smile and a wink.  
"Thank you so very much!" Luna said as she smiled. Seconds later, the lady came out with a glass of milk.  
"Drink up!" She said as she laid the milk in front of Luna. Luna drank slowly. The little voice in side of her told her to look to her left. A boy with blonde hair came over and sat in the seat next to Luna. Luna felt something in her stomach do a flip. She put the glass of milk and licked the milk mustache that formed on her op lip. She giggled a little bit, from the stupid ac of her messy ness.  
"So what's your name, Chick?" The boy said as he stared into Luna's blue eyes.  
"L-Luna." Luna stuttered. "Why did the boy call me chick? I am not a chicken." Luna thought as she stared into the boy's dark brown eyes.  
"The name's Victor. Nice to meet you, Luna. Your name suits you. Your parents must be proud,"  
"My parents. aren't alive at the moment," Luna said staring at her feet.  
"I'm sorry," Victor said putting a hand on Luna's shoulder. She blushed and looked up at him.  
"It's ok, I'll over come it someday,"  
  
Robin looked out his bedroom window. He sighed as he watched the clouds roll by. He felt such an idiot accusing Luna like that; he didn't even know her. From Starfire's information, she seemed powerful. He got up and started working on his Slade work.  
"ROBIN, COME QUICK!" Beast Boy yelled from the control room. Appearing on the screen was Slade, the man himself. Robin stared angrily at the screen.  
"Heard about the break in of the princess. I'm guessing she defeated all of you. How pathetic," Slade said.  
"You butt out! Where are you!" Robin yelled as if he was talking to Slade himself. The screen went blank and silence grew around the titans. Robin banged his fist on the computer's controls, breaking them. Starfire stared at him with worry ness.  
  
Luna must have sat in that little coffeehouse for two hours, just talking to Victor. He was dreamy, but Luna knew things wouldn't work out. One was probably a lot younger than he was and two she was half-human. They talked about a lot of things like friends and family. But when things were getting good, then some breaking news came on the television.  
"A mysterious girl broke into the Teen Titans base last night, stealing five crystals that Robin, the Titans leader found. The leader himself told us that the girl was half-human, half-cat, had blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked about thirteen and she had a crescent moon mark on her forehead. If you see this girl, please contact the police or the Teen Titans immediately," The newscaster said. Luna stared at the TV with worry all over her face. They were after her, like some kind of villain. Though the TV switched back to the baseball game, Luna still watched the screen. Victor looked at her with confused.  
"Since your new to Jump City, you probably never heard about the Teen Titans," Victor said as Luna stared back at him. Her blaming herself for lying, she shook her head no. Victor continued, "They are made up of five super hero teenagers, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. They are kind of like police, but super heroes,"  
"Really, wouldn't their parents be upset of them getting hurt?" Luna said, trying to think of ways to extend the conversation.  
"I don't think any of them have parents, with Robin's case I mean, but I don't really know about the rest of them," A tingle inside of Luna made her stomach hurt she got up and turned around to Victor.  
"I got to go." She said as she ran out of the coffee house. Victor sat at the counter, alone and confused.  
  
Luna ran in the ally and changed into her pink out fit. Knowing that everyone was watching her come out of the ally, her long tail shimmered in the golden sun. Luna jumped over a railing and faced toward a man with a steel plate over his face.  
"Slade!" Luna yelled as her eyes turned purple and her glow circle balls glowed around her fists. Slade smiled.  
"Hello Princess, what in the name of Serena are you doing on earth?" Slade said with a smile.  
"To get ride of you and your evil ways of harm and destruction!" Luna yelled, as her eyes grew brighter.  
"Temper, you have your highness? I think that isn't how a princess should act,"  
"At this point, I'm breaking the rules of being a princess," Luna said as her fist of furry grew brighter.  
"Bravery, I see in you, Luna. I like that in a person,"  
"You know nothing of the meaning of like!"  
"Tough are we know? I think not," Slade drew out a gun and shot Luna. She dodged it and threw a glow ball at him. It hit him, but it wasn't enough to hurt him. Luna closed her eyes, and she floated in the air. She opened them and targeted her target. She threw two glow balls, then two more. Slade fell back and splashed into the lake. He got up and pulled out some sort of weird gun.  
"Do you want to end up like the rest of your family, or are you just going to surrender?"  
"I will stop, but I will not surrender. We will meet again," Luna said as her feet touched the ground and she ran away. Slade smiled and mumbled, "We will, Luna, and this time I will achieve my goal that I have already started,"  
  
"Hi-Yah!" Luna yelled as she bunched a jewel thief in the gut. This time, she decided not to use her powers and fight normally. The robber slammed against the brick wall and crashed to the floor. Luna looked at the other thieves and smiled. All of them stepped back a little, then moved one foot forward. With a punch and a kick, Luna took all them down, except one. This time, is got hard, because this villain had a gun. He fired three times. Luna dodged once. twice.  
"AHH!" Luna screamed as she looked at her blood-coded arm. She was hit by a bullet, for the first time. She smiled and laughed. She slowly got up and walked toward the man. The man fired again. Without defense, the bullet hit Luna's leg. She fell to the ground. She looked at her bloody leg and laughed again. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Every hit, she would dodge, but not this time. She fell to her side, laying a puddle. Luna squinted, trying to focus, but all she could see was a shadowy figure. The shadow smiled and brought a gun up to Luna's head. Luna felt the cold metal of the gun touching her forehead. Suddenly, the shadowy figure was not there anymore. Luna managed to raise her head, seeing two figures fighting the shadowy figure. Luna could make out that one of the figures had a cape, but the other one was changing into things that Luna could make out. She was picked up by something. She looked up at, what ever it was, and moaned.  
"It's alright, Luna, the titans are here to kick these guys butts," The guy said, which looked like his left eye was glowing. Luna smiled and saw two other faces stand next to the red glowing eyed man. Luna smiled, then she saw nothing. She had blacked out.  
  
Luna squinted, trying to focus into wherever she was. A light was brightly placed above her head. She shot up, feeling quite dizzy from the light as little black dots danced around. She looked down at her hands. They were covered with bloodstains, her arm wrapped in a cast. She tried to move her leg, but it started to burn. She flipped back the covers of the bed she was sitting in finding that her leg was wrapped in yellow/black material. It seemed to come off of a cape. Luna held her head, cause for some odd reason it started to hurt. The door slide open to the bedroom and Robin walked in. Luna was shocked. She jumped up, yelling from the pain of her leg, and shot a glow pistol from her fist. It broke the bottle that Robin was holding. He looked strangely at Luna.  
"You know what, some people can't appreciate cows. They give off such good milk," Robin said as he wiped the milk running down his hand with his cape. Luna noticed that the corner of it was ripped off. Luna looked at her leg.  
"Y-you mended my leg from the material from your cape?" Luna said as her glow pistol went away. Robin nodded, "Thank you, so very much,"  
"So, Starfire told me you come from the moon. How's it up there?" Robin said as he threw the ilk bottle in the trash can and pulled up a chair next to the door. Luna blinked.  
"Very beautiful. Waterfalls everywhere, flowers blooming everyday, and the Earth looks so much smaller than now. It was wonderful," Luna said as she closed her eyes picturing her home.  
"Was, what happened?"  
"A dark force took over. Drained the moon's powers. No one could survive. I was the only one who did." Luna trembled choking back her tears.  
"What happened to the others?"  
"They kind of. froze. Couldn't move even if you tried your hardest. I could do nothing. Now I am wanted as some kind of criminal,"  
"By who?"  
"You for one, and a evil man who has a mask over his face. He took over my planet. He gives him the name-"  
"Slade," Robin said disgusted.  
"Yes, Slade. Hey how did you know?"  
"Let's just say we're after him. For now, I keep a full watch on you,"  
"Great, another set of eyes. Just because I stole something from your tower, doesn't mean that it is yours," Luna said as she slumped down on the bed.  
"Wait, what are you talking about? Those crystals you stole were-"  
"Moon crystals," Luna interrupted. Robin was dumb struck.  
"Great! They're hers! I feel I've accomplished something!" Robin thought as looked at Luna. Luna smiled as she wagged her tail.  
"Not so tough now are you?" Luna smuged as her cat ears moved up and down. There was a knock on the door and it opened.  
"Welcome to earth Luna!" Starfire said as she walked into the room with a vase of flowers.  
"Thank you, Starfire, but I have nothing to give you in return,"  
"Here on earth, you do not have to give gifts for honor. They are supposed to make you feel good inside," Starfire said as she pointed to the flowers. Luna got up and sniffed the flowers.  
"They smell heavenly! What shall I call them?" Luna said as she looked over at Starfire.  
"They are called, "The rose" Many earth people give these flowers as their symbol of love,"  
"How sweet! I shall bring these "the rose" to the moon some day," Luna said as she took the red flowers from Starfire and placed them on the bed table.  
  
"I don't trust her," Raven said at the Teen Titans meeting held in the family room.  
"Don't let first impressions, Raven," Starfire said as she placed pizza in front of the titans.  
"No matter what you say, Starfire, I still don't trust her and I never will," Raven said folding her arms.  
"I'm not to hip about her either," Cyborg said as he grabbed his pizza and shoved it in his mouth. Starfire sighed, thinking she would never clear Luna's case. She slowly flew into the kitchen.  
"What do you think BB? What do you think about the moon chick?" Cyborg said.  
"I think she's alright. I mean, what was those crystals for anyway?" Beast boy said as he took a bite of his pizza.  
"Slade wanted them, so for some reason, she wants them two," Raven said. Robin wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying. He was having a war in his head deciding wither he trusted Luna or not. He got up, took a slice of pizza from the pizza box, and carried it out of the family room. He traveled down the hallway, trying to think of something to say to the cat like girl. He knocked on Luna's bedroom door. He slid it opened.  
"Um, I was wondering if you wanted some pi-" Robin stood in the doorway looking over in the bed. There, Luna laid peacefully in the sheets. She wiggled around, looking like she was comfortable. Robin smiled and placed the pizza on the top of the empty dresser. Robin returned to the family room. He sat down with the rest of his friends and leaned back on the couch.  
"So what about you, Robbie?" Beast boy said as he didn't even realize that Robin got up.  
"I'm sorry to say this guys but. I trust her,"  
  
"I can't believe she has made it this far," Slade said pounding down his fist. A girl stood next to him looking at him in a concern way.  
"I thought you said she was dead!" Slade said as he hit the girl across the face. She fell to the ground and whimpered. She slowly got up.  
"I thought she was," The girl said putting her hand on the red handprint.  
"That's not good enough. You are useless,"  
"At least I could have beaten her!"  
"No you couldn't, you wouldn't have the heart to given give her a scratch. Since she is your sister, you wouldn't even be able to kill her,"  
"Don't let relation get in the way of this Slade!" The girl said as she glared at her boss.  
"I won't, Muna, I won't," Slade said patting Muna on her head, her tail straight and her ears down. 


	2. Silent Night

"I got to get out of here!" Luna said throwing a glow pistol at the wall. It created a hole, but not big enough to climb through. She threw another one. It grew a little bit bigger, but not by much.  
"Ah! I will never get out of here!" Luna said sitting on her bed. Her leg and hand had heeled, but not that well. She looked at her hand, moving it around to see if it have improved. Her face tightened up from the pain. She looked up and saw the pizza on the dresser. She walked, more like limped, over to it and sniffed it. It smelled like Robin. It was cold and it didn't look like it tasted pretty good. She picked it up with her good hand and shot a fire flame from her mouth. Heat rose from the pizza. She took a bite of it, and found out that it had a hint of tofu. She smiled and sat on the bed, eating the delicious treat. The door slid open and Robin stepped in. She looked over at him. He didn't look back, he stared at the hole in the wall.  
"Trying to get away, huh?" He asked putting his hands on his hips. Luna looked at her feet as her cat ears folded down.  
"I wanted to help my planet," Luna said as she looked at the whole in the wall, which showed the sea. It shimmered in the moon light as reflections of the moon danced within the waters. She sighed, whipping a tear that fell down her cheek. Robin sat down on the bed with Luna. She looked over at him, teary eyed. She laid her head on his shoulder, which gave Robin a shock. Wet dots appeared on his clothes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Luna wept on his shoulder till the moon grew brighter in the sea. She raised her head, Robin noticing that her crescent moon mark was glowing weak.  
  
"I'm sorry for my foolish crying. I should be taking the situation more. more. Robin like," Luna said as she wiped the tearstains on her cheeks. Robin laughed for the fact that Luna has only known him for a couple of days and she has already figured him out. "How about you take a rest, you seem tired since you blowing holes in the wall," Robin said putting his hand on Luna's shoulder. She nodded and climbed into the covers of her bed. She laid down and raised up her head.  
"Good night, Robin," Luna said as she turned her head over and closed her eyes. Robin turned out the lights and walked halfway to the door. He turned around and smiled.  
"Good night, Luna," He said closing (sliding) the door behind him.  
  
Robin walked down the empty hallway. He thought about Luna, thinking what it would be like being in her position. He entered into the Family room and sat on the blue couch. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Thinking that he was alone, he kept it on an ice skating competition. Starfire flew into the Family room and sat next to Robin, which startled him.  
"I over heard your conversation with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. You said that you trusted Luna. Is that true?" Starfire asked looking Robin straight into his eyes.  
"Yeah, I do. when I went to give her some pizza, I caught her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and innocent that nothing bad had even lived inside of her. It's just like one expression changed my mind," Robin said as he turned down the volume of the TV.  
"Well I am pleased that you trust her. If you get to know a person, then you can decided what they are," Starfire said with a smile. They heard little pitter patter footsteps on the kitchen floor. Robin and Starfire turned around to see Luna standing with her tail in her hands and her cat ears down. She messed with her nightgown and looked up. Her cat ears rose.  
"May I watch the glowing box with you?" She asked as she played with her tail. Robin smiled and spoke, "Why not,"  
  
Muna stood tall as Slade placed the virtual reality glasses on her eyes, she dared not to move as he put on the gloves he said she had to wear at all times. She moved her head to see how heavy the glasses were, which appeared to be very heavy.  
"Let's test your skills on fighting," Slade said as he pressed the button on the control he was holding. Muna was placed in a dark ally and thieves surrounded her. She looked around, finding all of their weak spots. Two charged at her, which she easily jumped up into the air and landing on their shoulders, making them run full force into each other. She smiled at the others. They pulled out their weapons and loaded them with ammo. They fired all at once. The result, them shooting every single shot at a force field. Muna put her shield down and ran towards the biggest man. She jumped, because the man attempted to shot her down. She landed on his shoulders. She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the other side of the circle, knocking out every single person that was over there. She looked over her shoulder. Though she had knocked out half of the group, there was still a challenge. Her fisted created glow pistols. She threw so many, eye could not see, every single one hitting the group surrounding her. She screamed with victory. Then she felt a lose of power. She fell down on her knees and she felt the virtual reality glasses being taken off of her. She returned to the real world, with Slade.  
"Very good, Muna. Just how I taught you very long ago. Let's see if your twin sister is the same way," Slade said patting Muna on the head. Muna looked down at the ground, seeing the gloves that Slade had made her put on to make her stronger.  
  
Cyborg sneaked into the hallway to get a midnight snack, since he stayed up playing games on his computer. He sneaked past Robin's room, which he knew he was up working on his Slade work. The rest of the mission, he walked normally. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out some cold pizza. He was shook in up from the TV, which was still on. He heard a choir of snores coming from the couch. He slowly walked over to the couch, peaking over to see who was snoozing on the couch. There, Robin lay with his head on his chest, snored silently. Starfire lay down on the couch. The thing that made Cyborg think "aww" was Luna. She curled up comfortably next to Robin, her head lying on his legs. She smiled and rubbed her head; either showing that her head itched or she was comfortable. Cyborg smiled and he looked at her face. He had changed his mind. A person who was evil could not have a face like that. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over Luna's small body. She wiggled around as warmness took over her body. Cyborg turned off the TV, and of course, took a picture of this Kodak moment. He took one last glance at Luna and returned to his bedroom. 


	3. Telepathic Nightmare

Muna sat outside. She stared into the dark black sky. She sighed and looked at the moon. It danced around the sky as stars twinkled next to it. Muna put her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.  
"Oh Luna, why did you come down to earth? Was it because you were lonely on our planet? Or was it you came to find the moon crystals, which is my quest. Please do not get in the way of Slade," Muna said as a teardrop slowly ran down her cheek.  
  
Robin woke up as the sun glared into the window. He stretched and yawned. He looked down seeing Luna sleeping on his lap. He smiled and picked up the princess. As he carried her down the hall, he wondered how a girl her age felt so light. As he entered into Luna's room, Luna snuggled in his arms. Robin laid her down in her bed. She smiled and snuggled with her pillow. Robin placed the sheets over Luna's small body. Robin was half way out the door but then Luna murmured something.  
"Death. Death to all. Death to the world. Dead to life. Dead to Princess Luna," She whispered. Robin looked over at her, thinking it was a joke she was playing on him.  
"DEATH WILL BE SET ON LUNA'S LIFE!" Luna yelled as she wrestled with the sheets. Robin then realized that this was not a joke, but a nightmare.  
"Luna! Wake Up! You're having a nightmare!" Robin yelled in fear shaking the girl, trying to wake her up.  
"THIS IS NO NIGHTMARE, ROBIN! THIS IS A TELEPATHIC NIGHTMARE!" Luna yelled as she clutched her head. She opened her eyes, which appeared to be a dark red. Objects started to float around in the room. They zoomed around, trying to hit either Luna or Robin. Luna laughed as she floated in thin air.  
"GET OUT OF HER HEAD!" Robin said as he trampled Luna to the ground. For a couple of seconds, then the objects in the room crashed to the floor. Luna's eyes were back to normal and so was she.  
"Oh Robin I am so sorry! I saw you but I couldn't control myself, a dark force took me over!" Luna cried as she bawled into Robin's shoulder. He rubbed her back and said that every thing was going to be all right. She bawled again.  
"Nothing is going to be alright, Robin," Luna said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Is that it, Slade! Is that all you want me to torture my sister with!" Muna yelled crying as she sat on the floor with some sort of weird of headgear on her head.  
"Yes, Muna. That is all," Slade said with a smile. Muna sat on the floor, crying her eyes out. She looked down at her gloves. Her face tightened up as she got madder and madder at Slade and herself. A glow pistol (a blue one) formed around her fist and she threw it full force at Slade. He dodged it and looked sharply at her. He brought out the weird looking gun he pointed at Luna before.  
"If you do that again, I'll go over to titans tower and your darling sister will end up like the rest of your planet, frozen without life!" Slade yelled as he clutched his fist. Muna glared at him, teary eyed as she tried to hold back her tears. Her glow pistols vanished and she looked at her feet. Teardrops stained the ground as they fell from Muna's eyes. Slade brought down his gun, placed it on the table, and walked off. Muna stood alone crying with darkness all around her.  
  
"Ok, Luna. Every morning we start off with a practice course in fighting. I just want to test what your skills are," Robin said placing virtual reality glasses on Luna's head. Robin strapped on pads over Luna's body, so when she is in the other world, she would feel the hits from the holographic people, which would probably not happen. Luna wobbled her head around, weighing the glasses on her head.  
"These glasses are heavy!" Luna said her head falling backwards slightly. Robin smiled and returned to the control room with the rest of the titans.  
"Are you ready, Luna?" Robin asked as he spoke into the microphone. Luna nodded her head and drew out her glow pistols. Robin started the virtual room up and figures from nowhere shot out of the ground. Luna was alarmed at first, but then she stood her ground. The dark figures came towards her; Luna still stood her ground. One of the figures pulled out a gun, but Luna's reflexes shot out a glow pistol and hit the weapon out of the figure's hand. All the figures charged forward. Luna flipped backwards, avoiding a kick. She blew fire in the figure's face that was charging forward. Luna jumped up; she kind of floated there, with some kind of purple, bubble, shield thing around her. She closed her eyes and brought her hands together, both of them creating one enormous glow pistol. She brought the pistol above her head, spun around, and flung it at the figures. They all disappeared in an instant and Luna couldn't feel the purple shield from under her. She fell to the floor as the virtual room went back to normal. 


	4. Troubles in the beauty lands

"TOFU!" Luna yelled as Beast Boy laid the pile of grub on the table. Luna took the bowl and piled clops of tofu on her plate.  
"I guess you have a buddy to eat tofu with BB," Cyborg joked as Beast Boy looked at him in an angry way.  
"So, does this mean she's a part of the team?" Raven asked taking a piece of chicken of the plate. Luna wasn't listening, she was just happy because at last she was eating tofu.  
"I do hope so! It seems Luna hasn't had a meal in days!" Starfire said taking her bowl of whatever she made. Luna eyed at it and smiled. She took the bowl from the alien girl. The teen titans watched Luna as she piled the mixtures of whatever Star mixed together. She put a spoonful in her mouth and looked at each titan.  
"So... how does it taste?" Robin said, looking at the young girl strangely. She smiled as the clops of "food" poured out of her teeth.  
"Oh, I knew she would like the liver and mushrooms!" Starfire said with glee. All the titans, excluding Starfire and Luna, held their stomachs.  
  
"Morning everyone!" Luna yelled as she entered into the small little coffee shop. Everyone smiled and waved at her, then Luna noticed that it was the same she saw the other ten times she came in. Luna sat at the counter, waiting for her order to be taken.  
"Good morning, Babe!" Luna said as the New-Yorker waitress came up to her with a pad of paper and a pencil.  
"Good mornin', sweat cakes! What can I get for ya?" Babe said, blowing a bubble with her gum.  
"Two pancakes, two scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, five pieces of bacon, three sausages, and a big, tall, glass of orange juice," Luna said with a smiled.  
"Just to warn ya a head of time, ya might be makin' friends with the toilet lata on," Babe said looking at Luna in a strange way. Luna giggled as she moved her shoulders up and down. Babe entered through the kitchen. Luna looked up at the TV. She felt something blow down her back. She turned around, alarmed, to finding out a couple of seconds later that it was Victor. He looked at her surprised, thinking that she would be the one that was surprised.  
"Victor? What are you doing here?" Luna said with a smile on her face, happy to see her friend again.  
"Well, I was walking by and I was really thirsty, so I thought I could drop by and get some soda, but since you're here, I'm probably just gonna order somethin'," He said nodding at Babe, showing that he would want the usual French Toast with powered sugar on it. Luna smiled as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"So, how are things getting along for you in Jump City? You must have been here for about a month, haven't you," Victor asked as Luna and him walked down the Boardwalk.  
"Things are going great. I've made a couple of friends, and I live and a awesome place were the foods always hot and there are always leftovers to dig through!" Luna said, keeping her jacket by crossing her arms, "and yes, it has been a month,"  
"Have you've really been out in the city?"  
"No, I've been kept inside most of the times, except for the times when my friends want to hang somewhere," Luna said, thinking of a lie quick to cover up what she really does. Victor nodded his head, relieving Luna that he bought her lie.  
"Well, I should show you the city. There are many places to do there. We could go to the zoo, or the mall, or the park..."  
"Let's go!" Luna said grabbing Victor's arm and running toward the very tall buildings.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Victor said as Luna and him walked through the park.  
"It's so beautiful here. The flowers are colorful, there are some many trees, and people can trust come here and get away from it all!" Luna said looking at the blue sky. Victor smiled and looked in front of him. He suddenly stopped. A group of about five people that were dressed in all black, had bandanas on their heads, and had tattoos on their arms all crowded together. One looked over at Victor and Luna and whistled.  
"We got a babe, guys," he said as his group walked over to Victor and Luna. Luna was confused. Were they calling her a babe, or Victor a babe.  
"How you toots," Another guy said looking Luna up and down. Luna looked at him strangely.  
"Don't say anything to them Luna, they're thugs," Victor whispered as he stood his ground, "Just run away, I'll hold them off,"  
"Aw, is your girlfriend afraid of us?" One guy said with a babyish tone.  
"I'm not afraid of you," Luna said glaring. The thugs said their choirs of ooo's and stood back.  
"Feisty chick are we? You won't be so afraid after I do this," A guy said punching Victor in the stomach. Luna looked worried.  
"Don't do that!" Luna said running over to Victor.  
"I'm fine, just a pain in my stomach," Victor said painfully.  
"What are ya gonna do about it chick anyway, it's not like ya gonna beat us up," A guy with a toothpick in his mouth said as his friends laughed. Luna glared at him, then suddenly, her eyes turned purple. The guy with the toothpick started to float in thin air, his buddies stopped laughing. As he got to the height that he was freaking out, Luna waved her hand and the man flew into the river.  
"So what are ya hiding unda that hat anyway, Goldie Locks?" A guy said running over to Luna and taking off her Yankees hat. 


	5. Revealing Secrets

"Hey, do you know what happen to Luna?" Robin said holding a envelope with Luna's name on it. The titans looked up at him from the TV and shook their heads. Robin sighed.  
"I told her to tell me were she was going before she went. Sometimes I don't understand that kid," Robin said looking out the window.  
"Robin, shut up. You're starting to sound like my mother," Cyborg said smiling up at his friend.  
"I don't sound like a parent... do I?" Robin said looking at each titan.  
"Just don't worry about her, Robin, before you start freaking out and calling the search squad," Raven said switching the channel.  
  
Everyone, including Victor, stared at Luna's cat ears. Luna looked at them, worries on her face. She breathed heavy, like she was going to cry. She closed her eyes, and she couldn't help herself. Her eyes changed purple and she floated in the air. She brought out her glow pistols and swung one at the man that took of her hat. She landed on the ground, her muscles tightening up. Her fist clutched, her glow pistols glowing brighter and brighter as the thugs walked toward her. One threw a punch, Luna jumped in the air dodging it. She flipped in the air and did a high kick into the guy behind the man that threw the punch. One man kicked, Luna ducked. Luna kicked him, making him fall. Luna's sixth sense told her to jump, and she did. Landing in front of Victor. She growled as the last man standing came closer and closer. Victor looked at her, scared. Not of her, but the fact that she might get hurt. The last man stopped and pulled out a gun. Luna had two choices, jump and let the bullet hit Victor, or get hit by the bullet. Luna made her choice, she was going to jump.  
  
Robin searched for clues in Luna's room to see if she left a note or anything. He looked under her books, clothes, pillows, behind the door, in the trashcan, by the window, out the window, on the dresser, and under her bed.  
"If I was Luna, were would I leave a note," Robin said to himself. Then he remembered were Luna thought everyone used a relief place, the bathroom. He entered into the room and found a note stuck to the wall in front of the toilet. It read...  
Dear Robin and the rest of the titans, I have gotten as you say on earth, really bored, so I have decided to go to  
the coffee shop by the boardwalk, in case you were wondering were I was going. I am probably going to be gone for a half an hour, but if I don't come after that, don't be alarmed because I probably met someone special  
that I am going to have a conversation with. Well see you in a bit!  
Love, Luna  
"Lets see, it's been... way past even 12 hours after I did see her, so I guess I got to start pulling all the hair out of my head as I scream in pain," Robin said sarcastically.  
  
"If you move just one inch, you stupid cat, I'll shoot," The guy said holding the gun directly at Luna's head. Luna glared at the man, put her hands behind her, grabbed Victor's shirt, threw him, and jumped along with Victor flying in the air. The man shot in the air, which the bullet missed Luna's shoulder by inches. Victor landed safely in a tree, away from the battle zone. Luna landed behind the man, and bent down. She called this pose, "The Robin Attack". The man turned around and fired. Luna jumped up, and high kicked the man. The man fell on his back and laid lifeless on the ground. Luna went back to normal and fell on her knees. She was weak, because the bullet hit her arm. It wasn't that bad, it was just that it made her arm hurt a lot. Victor jumped out of the tree and ran over to Luna. Luna stood up, holding her arm. She looked at Victor, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Luna..." Victor said walking toward her.  
"No, don't," Luna said holding up her hand, making Victor stop walking with her psychic powers. He stared at her, worried.  
"I am so sorry Victor... I should have told you, but I didn't want to be left by you. I lied to you, and now I will never forgive myself... I- I need to go," Luna said, crying. Luna brought down her hand. Victor ran toward her, but he was too late. Luna, ghostlike, disappeared into the ground.  
  
Muna walked along the beach, kicking seashells as she went watched her feet sink in the sand. It was a good feeling, it's just that it worried her that she might get in trouble for doing this. She sighed and sat down. She watch the waves roll slowly in. Thankfully, Slade gave her an outfit to cover her ears and tail so she could go out in public to get stuff for him. She watched some disappointed surfers sit on the beach.  
"Dude, I wish there were bigger waves," One of surfers said burring his feet in the sand.  
"Dude, I remember in science class that the moon controls like the waves, ya know, and now like since it's only not a full moon, there isn't that big a waves," Another surfer said scratching his head. Muna knew what he was talking about, because that was her job along with another boy at home.  
"Dude, you actually stay awake in science?" One surfer said.  
"I know, dude. I freaks me out to," Muna smiled. The longed haired boys conversation made her laugh. She looked at the moon and her eyes turned white. The moon filled up and the waves in the ocean grew bigger and bigger until they were party waves.  
"DUDE!" The surfers said paddling out surprised to see the size of the waves. Muna returned to normal and watched the young men ride her waves. She smiled, because she did something good for a change. 


End file.
